


Sins and Virtues Writing Practice

by Angel_Vie



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Original Character(s), Short One Shot, Writing Exercise, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:00:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29303112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Vie/pseuds/Angel_Vie
Summary: Just some writing practice with the original characters of my visual novel Sins and Virtues! Just me getting some practice writing for the characters and how they interact. Enjoy!
Kudos: 1





	1. When were you going to tell me? | Oliver and January

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first writing prompt that unfortunately needs a slight bit of context. Oliver is an escaped member of the Rilent community, a fictional cult for this story. Oliver is an attuner who is in the same vein as a mystic for the cult. Paisley has the same powers as an attuner but she escaped a kidnapping attempt and has been living under their radar ever since. January is Paisley's brother who died in a car accident caused by the cult and was brought back as a ghost and bound to this plane through her soul. December is the adoptive sister of Oliver who was executed by the cult when they were young and was brought back in the same way as January by Oliver in an attempt to bring December back to life. There are more plot things but that is about all the info you need for this little prompt! I haven't even brought in the sins or virtues, let alone the horseman of the apocalypse but that's for later.

“When were you going to tell me?” Oliver asked standing in the doorway to the living room in the apartment he shared with Paisley. January had been straightening up some of the living room decorations, something he would often complain about when Oliver had entered. December was not with him and January was well aware that Paisley was asleep at this point.   
“Tell you what?” January asked, not looking towards Oliver.  
“How you had died, that it was my fault,” Oliver answered forcefully. At that January paused and turned to look at the extremely upset boy. Oliver looked to be barely holding himself together and looked like this thought had been heavy on his mind for a long while.   
“What do you mean?” January questioned as he began cautiously approaching Oliver.  
“I mean, that the cult killed you because they had found a new possible attuned,” Oliver admitted nearly throwing his hands up like the statement was glaringly obvious. January narrowed his eyes at Oliver which was quickly mistranslated as anger causing Oliver to shrink against the doorway automatically.  
“You think my death was your fault because you and December showed that there was a new attuner way closer?” January asked with a laugh. Oliver blinked, confused, before giving a slight nod of confirmation. January threw back his head in laughter causing Oliver to take a few more steps back. January took a minute to calm himself before he began talking again. “That’s pretty self-centered of you kid,” January commented.   
“I’m, I’m sorry,” Oliver could only reply in slight fearful confusion. January sighed, this wasn’t funny. Oliver already blamed himself enough for December's death, the last thing he needed was to be added to how much guilt Oliver felt.  
“No, it wasn’t your fault. I was never an attuner, they paid attention to the wrong sibling. They just wanted to send a message to our mothers about escaping. However only I died and Paisley made it out and got me stuck to her as well. So no, they didn’t kill off potential attuner competition, it was only to hurt our mothers. You’re honestly fine I promise,” January floated over and put a hand on Oliver’s head as reassurance. “Now get some sleep you’re being stupid and Paisley will yell at me if she finds out I scared you,” January commented gesturing with his head towards Oliver’s room. Nodding, Oliver quickly left and headed towards his room. January watched him close the door behind him and sigh, the kid really had to stop putting so much guilt and tragedy on his shoulders or he would collapse under the weight of it all one day. He would really hate to see that, Oliver was a good kid and he could only hope it would get easier.


	2. You can't keep doing this to yourself | Oliver and Chastity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dissociation cw, eating disorder cw, sleep disorder cw, past abuse cw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first virtue Chastity! He goes by He/Xe pronouns btw. The virtues and sins were originally stuck in hell but after Oliver and Paisley completed an attuner ritual that joined the soul with their body and it kind of ripped a small rip through time and space letting the sins and virtues escape from hell/heaven and travel to earth. Oliver and Paisley traveled through the sin's planes and virtue's planes respectively and depending on which side the player chooses are who goes through what planes. So that's why the sins and virtues are on earth now. Also yes Oliver does have fox ears and a fox tail and he doesn't have a reason to have one I am just super cool and had him have it. Paisley also has bunny ears and a bunny tail

Oliver sat in the back room of the gas station huddled into a corner. It was his break and he was tired and hungry but he didn’t dare move from his spot on the floor. And that was how Chastity found him, curled in a ball and shivering whether from the cold or the fact he was cold. Chastity was by him quickly looking concerned at the fox boy.  
“Oliver?” His coworker gently asked, causing Oliver to look up from his spot on the floor to Chastity’s barely hidden concerned expression. Oliver blinked at him and didn’t respond. “What happened?” Chastity asked sitting beside Oliver now making sure to give him some space, however. Oliver sighed deeply messing with his tail and staring at that instead of looking at Chastity.  
“I messed up,” Oliver admitted quietly as if afraid to be overheard. Sensing Chastity’s confusion Oliver continued, “I messed up and got yelled at by a customer, so I can’t do anything now,” Oliver explained. The thought of a customer yelling at Oliver ticked xem off but Chastity decided it was best to not get mad in case Oliver thought it was towards him. Xey took a breath before questioning them.  
“What do you mean you can’t do anything?” Chastity questioned. Oliver looked over to the corner of the break room still avoiding looking at Chastity.  
“You know how I told you some stuff, about Rilent’s compound?” Oliver started, tugging at his hair lightly as they spoke. “Well, when I got in trouble I wouldn’t be able to do anything for a couple of hours. So I’m not doing anything,” Oliver vaguely explained. Chastity’s eyes narrowed as xey thought over what Oliver had said.   
“Oliver, have you eaten or slept in the last 8 to 12 hours?” Chastity cautiously questioned. A pause before Oliver shook his head. “Jesus Oliver, you can’t keep doing this to yourself. You can’t keep punishing yourself because they did. That shit wasn’t right!” Chastity exploded getting up quickly throwing xeir hands in the air.  
“I’m sorry,” Oliver said, their voice cracking with the thick sound of someone starting to cry. Chastity reigned in his anger at the cult and sighed again.  
“No, No I know you’re sorry... I’m sorry it’s just frustrating that they made you think like this for so long. Just because someone is mad at you doesn’t mean you have to punish yourself for it. I won’t allow that shit, it isn’t healthy and it’s a horrible way to view yourself,” Chastity explained running a hand through his combed-back hair. Oliver said nothing in response to Chastity. “Oliver, come on buddy you know it’s not right,” Chastity said, he never called Oliver buddy but now seemed the right time to be as soft as he could be to the poor guy. Oliver looked up and nodded slowly, tears silently running down his cheeks. “I know, I know, but hey, you still have half an hour of your break left. Let's go snatch some food so you can eat? I know gas station hot dogs aren’t like, the best but whatever,” Chastity tried to distract Oliver and get him to eat.   
“Actually uh,” Oliver wiped his face with his cardigan sleeve, “The taquitos are pretty good, I get ‘em during my lunches a lot of the time,” Oliver quietly admitted.   
“Ugh gross, I know you humans can tolerate a lot but Jesus,” Chastity rolled his eyes with disgust. Oliver laughed slightly and started trying to get up. Chastity offered a hand which Oliver happily took. “You know you’re still your own person right? They can’t do anything, especially while I’m around. You don’t have to hurt yourself for them, Oliver,” Chastity stated plainly looking Oliver in the eye.   
“I know, it’s easy to do it again is all. I’m sorry if I made you angry,” Oliver apologized.   
“It’s easy and that’s why I have to scowl and bitch at you until you take the hard way of being your own person. You didn’t make me angry, they always piss me off for what they put kids through, what they put you through. I promise I’m not angry at you though,” Chastity reminded Oliver, squeezing his shoulder in what he hoped was a comforting way. Oliver gave a small smile.  
“Thank you,” Oliver said.  
“Course, now let's get you some horrible gas station food to tide you over. You’re taking my break and sleeping, by the way, you already work two jobs I’m not letting you pull some stupid shit on me. After work I am getting you real food, by the way, this shit is not filling,” Chastity ranted putting an arm around Oliver’s shoulder to guide them out of the breakroom.   
“Thank you,” Oliver said as sincerely as he could as Chastity led them out. Chastity’s jerkwad persona was again wiped away as xey softened slightly and shot Oliver a rare smile.  
“Course,” was all xey replied with before fully leading Oliver out of the break room and to the storefront to get some well-needed food.


End file.
